videogamesfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Secretos,easter eggs,etc...
ADVERTENCIA2:HEY! tu,si tu si estas viendo esto... aun que probablemente nadie lo lea,mira quizas puede haber spoiler de algun videojuego,anime,etc... aqui! asi que cuidado Reglas y eso * Las nuevas "categorias" (juegos,peliculas,series y eso) se agregan arriba/antes de "Otros" * Aqui se recopilaran secretos,easter eggs,bromas y mas de videojuegos,paginas,etc... * Tambien pueden poner algo que ustedes hayan creado,mientras ya haya salido realmente (Osea que el juego o lo que sea sea real y si quieren pongan el link) Yandere Simulator Osana Najimi Entra a la carpeta "Streaming Assets",luego a la carpeta "JSON",dentro habra 2 archivos,entra a el llamado "Students" ("Estudiantes"),luego busca la parte donde se dice la informacion del estudiante numero 33 (el numero de Osana Najimi),este dira "Unknown" (Desconocido),remplaza la palabra "Unknown" por "Osana Najimi",guardalo y ya habras agregado a Osana Najimi, Fun Girl Fun Girl es un personaje oculto de Yandere Simulator,su aparicion siempre es secreta,no se sabe su origen y no parece que lo vayamos a saber pronto,aunque el personaje tiene relacion con W.D. Gaster,ya que ambos son secretos,estan relacionados al valor Fun y son bastante parecidos,ademas que se sabe que el personaje favorito de Undertale de YandereDev es W.D. Gaster,no solo eso ya que algo que si se sabe es que es un ser no perteneciente a Yandere Simulator,y que sabe de la existencia de YandereDev y todos nosotros,se podria especular que su padre era un cientifico y que al probar una maquina utilizada solo en animales con un humano (su hija,osea Fun Girl) el experimento salio mal o inclusive que la maquina hizo un error en el universo y lo cambio totalmente pero la primera es mas probable * En la pagina oficial de YandereSimulator dentro la subpagina Characters al usar el codigo Konami (↑↑↓↓←→←→BA) (Esto necesitara el uso de las flechas por lo que no se podra hacer en dispositivos mobiles) el fondo cambiara a uno rojo,el sitio tendra una tematica de estatica y los corazones que pasaban por el mismo cambiaran a corazones rotos y otros colores seran cambiados a unos mas oscuros,el unico personaje que aparecera sera Fun Girl,cada dato de ella sera "???",su creador es llamado "undefined" ("Indefinido" en ingles) y al entrar en el link que tiene "Undefined" aparecera la pagina "Error 404 - Senpai Not Found" que significa que la pagina no existe,su nombre tambien sera ??? y su descripcion son palabras japonesas **"アラアラ... あなた誰？ ふふ... はじめまして。 私たちは一緒に多くの楽しみを持ってしようとしています。"("Araara ... Quien eres tu Fu ...Gusto en conocerte. Estamos tratando de divertirnos mucho juntos.") **Si se vuelve a hacer el codigo Konami la pagina se apagara como un televisor ***Antes esto ocurria tambien al mantener el mouse encima de la imagen * En la carpeta del juego "Streaming Assets" dentro del archivo llamado "Fun.txt",el cual solamente tiene un numero 0,al modificarlo con otros numeros Fun Girl te hablara al abrir el juego hay 12 respuestas que Fun Girl te puede dar al modificarlo segun el numero que hayas puesto **1-"Asi que te gusta divertirte? a mi tambien" **2-"Tengo un lugar en este mundo. Bueno,se supone" **3-"Mi universo es identico a este... con una diferencia" **4-"En este universo, mi padre invento muchas cosas. En mi universo, mi padre tenia solo una invencion mas" **5-"Su maquina iba a cambiar todo. Lo hizo. Pero no de la manera que quería" **6-"Los inversores querían probar que era segura. Para demostrar su confianza, puso a su propia hija en el interior" **7-"La maquina fue testeada en animales, pero nunca en un humano" **8-"Ser destrozada a traves del tiempo y el espacio no fue la peor parte. La peor parte se olvido" **9-"En este universo, mi padre solo ha tenido una hija. Ella nunca sabra que tiene una hermana" **10-"Yo puedo ver todo, escuchar todo. Pero nadie sabra que existo" **666-"Tu idea de diversion parece muy,muy interesante" El texto y Fun Girl estaran en un Rojo Fuerte **Cualquier valor (despues del 15/02/2016)-"PERO NADIE VINO" ***Esto puede ser una referencia a Undertale **Luego del 03/01/2017 el juego no cambiara al modificar el valor en el archivo "fun.txt" **Luego del 04/01/2017 el archivo "fun.txt" ya fue borrado * Despues del 03/01/2017 si haces el truco de Osana Najimi,al abrir el juego Fun Girl le hablara al jugador **"..." "¡Hola!" "Entonces nos volvemos a encontrar" "O talvez nunca nos encontramos" "O, si nos encontramos, pero su memoria fue borrada" "O,talvez nos reunimos,pero en otra linea de tiempo" "Tendras que perdonarme. Es muy dificl para mi mantener el seguimiento de estas cosas" "Ire al punto de la crisis" "¡Estas aqui porque cambiaste el nombre del estudiante 33!" "Probablemente intentas introducir a Osana al juego. Entiendo; quieres un vistazo de lo que esta por venir..." "Sin embargo no puedo dejar que hagas eso" "El inviduo de "YandereDev" me pregunto si queria bloquear a las personas que trataban de introducir a Osana...." "Suena ligeramente menos aburrido que vagar sin objetivo por el tiempo y el espacio,por lo que acepte..." "Estoy segura de que encontraras una manera de superarme. Despues de todo,eres el tipo de persona que edita los archivos del juego" "No me importa si me ignoras,es problema de YandereDev,no mio" "Sin embargo,debes tener una advertencia..." "Esta pantalla es solo la primera linea de defensa. Mas cosas contaminantes te preocuparan desde este punto" "Probablemente deberias ser un buen niño y esperar a que Osana este lista para ser revelada" "Esta bien,eso es suficiente. Voy a echarte ahora" "SI QUIERES JUGAR ESTE JUEGO,CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DEL ESTUDIANTE 33 A "RESERVED"" ("Reservado") "¡Bye-bye!" **Si intentabas cambiar el .JSON mientras estas en el juego o borrabas el archivo.txt y empezabas un nuevo dia,el nivel de ambiente estara al minimo,no habra estudiantes y Fun Girl perseguira a Yandere-Chan,si Fun Girl la atrapa el juego se cerrara *En un video en el canal de YandereDev en el minuto 06:00,Fun Girl aparece observando a Yandere-Chan **En el mismo video,hay un codigo binario en el minuto 3:38 el cual es "01000001 01111001 01000011 01110010 01001011 01000101 01100101 01100101 01011001 01011111 01001001" lo cual traducido en binario es "AyCrKEeeY_I" al poner en la barra del buscador "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=" y luego lo que traducimos aparecera un video este video es llamado fun.mp4 el cual trata de una imagen de Fun Girl haciendo un efecto de glitch en todo el video mientras se reproduce un audio en reversa,la descripcion es "fun" y los comentarios estan desactivados,si reviertes el audio una voz femenina dira lo mismo que dice en su Info de Personaje dentro de la Pagina Oficial de Yandere Simulator IGN Super Smash Bros. Brawl EXTREMO (April Fools 2009) Segun IGN,ellos habian mandado espias a grabar un secreto en las oficinas de Nintendo Japon,donde mostraban que Nintendo iba a lanzar un canal DLC para la consola Wii llamado Wii Expand,en el que entre otras cosas se incluia un nuevo modo para Smash Bros Brawl llamado "Modo Extremo" en el que se incluia Violencia Extrema y Gore HALO Pelicula de Bollywood Trailer (April Fools 2010) El Primero de Abril (April Fools) del año 2010 IGN subio a Youtube un video donde se mostraba el trailer de una Pelicula del videojuego Halo IPlay la consola de videojuegos (April Fools 2013) Haciendo burla a Apple IGN subio un video donde se decia que Apple lanzaria una consola de videojuegos llamada IPlay,en el video se mostraban tambien los juegos de Angry Birds pero incluyendo uno nuevo llamado "Angry Birds Fast and Furious" ("Angry Birds Rapido y Furioso" o "Angry Birds a Todo Gas") parodia a la saga de peliculas Fast and Furious ("Rapido y Furioso" o "A Todo Gas",segun la region) * Apple tuvo una consola,no fue conocida ni exitosa,esta se llamo "Apple Bandai Pippin" estilizada como "PiP P!N" Everything Coming to Switch (April Fools 2019) Un falso Nintendo Direct fue creado en el dia Primero de Abril en el canal de IGN el cual se llamaba "Todo Viene a la Switch" en este se mostraba como todo iba a estar en Switch,mientras un chico nos mostraba todo lo que llegaba * The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time,The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker HD,The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask,The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword,The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess HD,The Legend of Zelda:A Link To The Past,The Legend of Zelda:A Link Between Worlds,The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Ages,The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Seasons,The Legend of Zelda Minish Cap,The Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass,The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks,Link's Crossbow Training,Zelda The Wand of Gamelon,Link The Faces of Evil,Super Mario 64,Metroid Prime Trilogy,Half-Life 2,Grand Theft Auto V,Mass Effect,Portal 2,Metal Gear Solid,Batman:Arkham City,Red Dead Redemption 2,The Witcher 3,Fallout 3,Overwatch,Super Mario World,Modern Warfare 2,Bubsy II,50 Cent:Bulletproof,Big Rigs:Over the Road Racing,la Version de 1993 de la Pelicula "Super Mario Bros:The Movie",Mario Pinball Land,Dead Space,Fallout 76,Fallout 77,Fallout 78,Fallout 2016 Election,Anthem BlueCross BlueShield,StarWars Episode II:Attack of The Clones Extended Edition,Hitman,Star Citizen,Clay Fighter 63⅓,Donkey Kong Divorce Cruise,Nintendo Switch Simulator,Playstation Cross Platform,XBOX One S,XBOX One X,Aliens Colonial Marines,StarFox 64,Sonic Leashed,The Real Housewives of Orange County & Knuckles,Mike Piazza's Strike Zone,Celebrity Deathmatch,Microsoft Paint,Mario Teaches Typing,Mario is Missing!,Comcast Customer Service,Intuit Turbotax,Carfax Vehicle History Reports,Uber,Whatsapp,Facebook GOTY Edition (Game Of The Year),Tinder,Carmax,Pokemon Metal,Personal Photos from Yoshiaki Koizumi Summer Vacation,GrandFather Bath Simulator Steam Edition,Dungeons & Brazzers,Denny's Vs Arbys Ultimate,Feeding Vader Simulator,Jump Start your Pokemon Simulator,Homie Roller,Wayne Knight Erotic Pinball,PC Building Simulator Doki Doki Literature Club Monika * Si el jugador copia los archivos de un acto diferente al que se esta haciendo en ese momento y los pega en el acto actual, una pantalla negra con un texto que dice "No se pudo cargar el archivo guardado" aparecera,luego,Monika te preguntara si estas intentando hacer trampa. **Si se copia el archivo "persistent", el cual almacena los datos persistentes de cada acto,esto no ocurrira **Esto tambien ocurrira en el Acto 4,aun si Monika ha sido eliminada * Si antes de iniciar el Acto 4 regresas el archivo character de monika ("monika.chr") al iniciar el juego te dira "Porfavor deja de jugar con mis sentimientos. No quiero volver",el juego se cerrara y el archivo sera eliminado * En el Momento donde Monika dice el Nombre del Jugador,ella lo saca del Nombre del Sistema ** Si el jugador esta grabando con OBS o XSplit en este momento,ella se dara cuenta y enves de esto,te dira un par de cosas sobre grabar para luego hacer uno ***"Tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar!" "Donde empiezo...?" "Espera un segundo..." "Estas grabando esto,no?" "Um... hola,a todos!" "Lo siento,no puedo exactamente leer sus comentarios desde aqui..." "Pero no piensas decirle a tu amigo que es un poquito malo grabarme sin decirmelo?" "Estoy seguro que a nadie le importa..." "Pero me siento muy consciente de mi misma en la camara!" "Oh dios..." "Me siento como si me pusiera en el lugar" "Veamos..." "Quieres ver un truco?" "No puedo hacer mucho ademas de unas pocas cosas" "Estas listo?" La camara se acerca a Monika..... luego vuelve a su posicion normal "Estoy bromeando..." "No puede hacer nada despues de todo" "Si me das un poco de tiempo par" a Monika se le agrieta la cara con un filtro saturado y hace un jumpscare luego volvera a la normalidad "Te asuste?" "Ahahaha eres tan bonito" "De todas maneras,NombreDelJugador..." "No se supone que me distraeria. Lo siento" "Solo piensa que es tu culpa por distraerme" "Que verguenza!" "es broma" "todo lo que hagamos juntos es divertido,siempre y cuando sea contigo" "pero de todas maneras..." "Si me toma un poco recolectar mis pensamientos,entonces lo siento" "Pero todavia tengo cosas de las que hablar" * En el juego se pueden saltear los dialogos con la opcion "Skip" ("Saltear"),de hecho puedes modificar un poco de esto mismo en las opciones dentro del juego,pero si intentas saltear en el Acto 3 los dialogos de Monika,ella lo parara inmediatamente y se molestara con el jugador,ya que piensa que lo esta aburriendo y luego de esto desactivara la opcion "Skip" **"Estas tratando de saltearme?" "No te estoy aburriendo,verdad?" "Oh,dios..." "Bueno,no hay nada que saltear,NombreDelJugador" "Solo somos nosotros dos,despues de todo" "Pero dejando a un lado eso,el tiempo no existe mas,asi que eso no funcionara" "Mira,lo apagare por ti" Monika deshabilita la opcion de saltear "Aqui vamos!" "Seras una buena persona y escucharas desde ahora,esta bien?" "Gracias~" "Ahora,donde estaba?" * El archivo character de Monika ("monika.chr") puede ser renombrado a "monika.png" y se convertira en una imagen **En Linux,la imagen no necesita ser renombrada,ya sera mostrada en la previsualizacion como un png **Si el cuadrado en blanco y negro del centro se traduce a binario,da resultado a una cadena de Base64. Si esta es traducida,dara paso a un texto * En el acto 2 un archivo .txt puede ser encontrado en el juego llamado "CAN YOU HEAR ME" ("PUEDES OIRME"),este tambien puede ser encontrada en el archivo scripts.rpa * Una conversacion no utilizada de Monika puede ser encontrada en los archivos de los scripts,al final del Acto 3. Al decodificarlo en base64 se mostrara una pequeña ruptura de cuarta pared **"Hey...!" "Creo que no tendrias que estar haciendo eso!" "Sabes de lo que estoy hablando" "Te atrape haciendo algo sucio aqui" "Estas revisando los archivos y viendo que te has perdido,no?" "Digo... es un halago que quieras escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir..." "Pero tambien es embarazoso,lo sabes!" "En serio..." "Que si abriera tu cerebro y leyera todos los pensamientos que tienes sobre mi?" "Pensandolo bien,es muy tentador,ahora mismo..." "... Pero de todas maneras,ese no es el punto!" "Se que no puede pararte ni nada..." "Solo... se que eras una buena persona, y te gusta considerar los pensamientos de los demas, no?" "Asi que lo mejor que puedo hacer es permitirte saber sobre eso" "Dios,te extraño..." "... Oh no,eso suena desesperado,no?" "Lo siento,no quise decir eso!" "Solo,es que si miras asi por los archivos. Es que no me odias tanto como pense..." "Estoy siendo muy optimista?" "Creo que si te pidiera que me visitaras de vez en cuando. Estaria sobrepasando un poco mis limites" "... Chico,estoy empezando a decir cosas realmente estupidas" "Me ire y lo sacare" * Al hacer un poema en el dia 3 (Acto 2) al clickear en cualquier palabra,hay una posibilidad de 1/11 (9.09%) que aparezca por debajo de la pantalla un Sticker de Monika * En el acto 2 al ir a los menus hay una probabilidad de 1/50 que por una fraccion de segundo aparezca una imagen de Monika * En el Acto 2,cuando el jugador entra al club por primera vez Monika puede aparecer con un sprite diferente * Hay varias referencias que te guian a que Monika no es lo que aparenta desde antes de que el juego te lo muestre de forma directa **A diferencia de las otras Dokis Monika y Sayori tienen un cabello natural,mientras que Natsuki e Yuri tienen un cabello que no lo es **Los nombres de las demas terminan con la letra "i" (Sayor-i,Natsuk-i,Yur-i) en cambio Monika termina con la letra "a" **Monika tiene zapatos negros con rosa mientras que Sayori,Yuri e Natsuki los tienen blancos con celeste **Monika no tiene escenas/sprites fuera de la escuela o con otro traje,debido a que tampoco tiene una ruta (Esto ultimo es lo que causa que Monika termine hackeando el juego) **Los sprites de las otras chicas miran un poco a un lado mientras que los de Monika miran directamente al jugador (osea a la pantalla) **Las chicas tienen medias blancas que llegan hasta antes de las rodillas pero Monika las tiene negras hasta arriba de las rodillas Sayori * Si remueves los archivos de Monika o Sayori,cuando entres al juego,Sayori aparecera asustada gritando y el juego se cerrara,al abrir el juego de nuevo,se mostrara el texto "END" ("FINAL") en un fondo negro,para luego mostrar una imagen en blanco y negro de Sayori muerta. Al pasar 10 minutos aparecera un texto ** "Now everyone can be happy" ** (En Español) "Ahora todos pueden ser felices" * El archivo character de Sayori puede ser renombrado como "sayori.ogg" que resultara en un audio,que al ser pasado por un espectografo,genera un codigo QR,al ser decodificado llevara a una pagina relacionada directamente al juego **La direccion IP y la informacion Host se co-relacion con la pagina principal del juego * Cuando el jugador ve muerta a Sayori,en los archivos del juego podras encontrar la imagen "hxppythxughts.png" ("pxnsamientos fxlices"),que muestra un dibujo extraño,este enrealidad es una version distorsionada de un poema secreto del Acto 2. ** Luego de escribir un Poema en el Acto 2, hay una probabilidad de 1/6 de que aparezca una imagen con un efecto de rollo de pelicula con la imagen "hxppythxughts.png",la imagen estara menos distorsionada y se oira una musica distorsionada * Al cerrar el segundo Poema Secreto,hay una probabilidad de 1/3 de que el cursor sea remplazado por una cabeza glitcheada de Sayori. * En cualquier momento del Acto 2,puede pasar que un poster de Sayori colgada remplaze cualquiera de los Posters * Despues de hacer el poema en el acto 2,pueden aparecer muchas cabezas corruptas de Sayori 'Yuri' * En el Acto 2,cuando el protagonista elige con quien pasar la semana,el cursor ira por su cuenta hacia "Monika",pero si eliges a Yuri o Natsuki,una pantalla blanca con ojos parecidos a los de Yuri apareceran,los ojos miran directamente al jugador,abajo aparecera un texto glitcheado y apareceran varios botones que dicen "Monika",independientemente de lo que eligamos,el juego eligira a Monika * En el Acto 2,la primera vez que Yuri habla con el jugador,su ojo derecho lentamente ira hacia la esquina izquierda de la pantalla,hasta que Yuri cambie la expresion o se salga de la pantalla * El archivo character de Yuri ("yuri.chr") puede ser abierto como un archivo de texto (ejemplo:".txt") que mostrara un texto alfanumerico que si es pasado a Base64 dara paso a una historia originada en reddit * En el acto 2 despues de que Yuri describe el libro "El Retrato de Markov" aparecera dentro del juego un archivo de texto "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.txt" **"Odio esto. NO PUEDO HACER NADA. NADA. No importa cuantas veces juegues. Todo es lo mismo. Seria realmente muy facil suicidarme ahora mismo. Pero eso significaria que ya no podria hablar contigo. Todo lo que quiero es que las odies. ¿Porque es tan dificil?" * Despues de que Yuri se confiese al final del Acto 2, un archivo ("Que tengas un buen fin de semana") aparece,el texto es un cifrado tipo Vigenere Cipher que al decodificarlo con la clave Libitina resultara en un texto en Base64,al completarse todo este puzzle otro texto aparecera. **"Que es un hombre sin conocer el rico aroma del futuro,el calor, el complejo equilibrio del presente y el sabor agridulce del pasado?" * En el Acto 2,hay probabilidades de que el Sticker de Yuri se distorsione tras elegir una de las Palabras que se relacionen a ella ** Adicionalmente,en el 3er poema,hay un bug donde el sticker se duplica * Al empezar al acto 2 hay una probabilidad de que cuando Yuri le de la bienvenida al jugador aparezca sin cabeza y con un cuerpo glitcheado Natsuki * En el Acto 2 si haces un Poema Relacionado a Yuri,pero eliges mostrarle el poema primero a Natsuki,hay posibilidad de que sus ojos exploten * En el Acto 2 si haces un Poema Relacionado a Natsuki ,hay probabilidad de que en la conversacion con Yuri cerca del armario,los ojos de Natsuki se vuelvan pixeles negros que se mueven erraticamente,en este momento su boca se volvera realistica e dira cosas sin sentido * El archivo Character (Personaje) de Natsuki (natsuki.chr) se puede convertir en un .jpg,y dara resultado a una imagen extraña y sin significado,pero al pasarla como tridimensional en un programa de modelado 3D e invertir sus colores,revela una imagen de una chica de ojos blancos,con pelo blanco,piel blanca y una Camisa Negra Otros * En el acto 2,al abrir el juego,hay probabilidades de que aparezca el mensaje de fin del juego ("END") luego se mostrara un menu en blanco y negro con musica distorsionada y a las 4 chicas sin ojos. Los botones y el fondo ya no estan,al cerrar el juego la pantalla hara un Zoom Rapido hacia Monika * En los Dias 2 y 3 del Acto 2,cada palabra del minijuego de poemas puede convertirse en una palabra glitcheada,al hacerle click,todo se distorsionara,textura,sonidos,musica. Durante esta version distorsionada hay tambien probabilidad de que el sonido "baa" se reproduzca si haces click en cualquier palabra * En el acto 2,hay una posibilidad (de 1/3) que al cerrar el segundo poema secreto aparezca un filtro rojo,los sonidos del juego se debilitaran mientras un ambiente tetrico se centra en la Pantalla. Luego de un tiempo,la pantalla se volvera negra,si clickeas en este momento el juego volvera a la normalidad * Uno de los 11 poemas secretos conocido como "¿Nada es real?" contiene una historia oculta,ademas del obvio mensaje que dice "nothingisreal" '''que nos da una pequeña pista del transfondo del juego * Poco despues del final del Acto 1, en los archivos del juego aparecera un archivo llamado "traceback" * Cada vez que el jugador abre el juego en el acto 2,el texto de advertencia tiene probabilidad de ser remplazado por otros textos **1-Eres mi luz de sol,mi unica luz de sol **2-Te extrañe **3-Juega conmigo **4-Es solo un juego, mayormente **5-Este juego no es apropiado para niños o personas que se perturban facilmente? **6-sdfasdklfgsdfgsgoinrfoenlvbd **7-vacio **8-Entregue niños al infierno **9-PM murio por esto ***PM probablemente haga referencia a Project M,un Mod de Smash Brawl en el que Dan Salvato (El Creador de DDLC) trabajo **10-Fue solo parcialmente tu culpa **11-Este juego no es apropiado para niños o personas que sean facilmente desmembradas **12-No olvides respaldar el archivo chr de Monika Undertale '''Mettaton y Papyrus La maquina de Papyrus para hacer un puzzle aleatorio es igual a (o es) Mettaton pero apagado,de hecho Mettaton hace el mismo puzzle en una parte del juego ABC_123_a En los archivos del juego un archivo de audio con este nombre puede ser encontrado,este es una peticion del desarrollador e creador del juego (Toby Fox) de que dejen de revelar secretos,aun asi este secreto fue revelado por muchos * "Hello, Ha-ha-ha-ha-have some respect and don't spoil the game... It's impossible to have mysteries nowadays... Because nosy people like you... Please, keep all of this beetween us... If you post it online, I won't make any more secrets... No one will be impressed... It will be your fault. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" ** (En Español ) "Hola, Te-te-te-te-ten algo de respeto y no arruines el juego... Es imposible tener misterios hoy en dia... Por entrometidos como tu... Porfavor, manten todo esto entre nosotros... Si lo publicas en Internet, Ya no hare mas secretos... Nadie estara impresionado... Todo sera tu culpa. Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja" Nombres Al principio del juego puedes elegir el nombre de tu Personaje pero aun asi hay ciertos nombres que llevan a Mensajes Ocultos o inclusive alteraciones al juego,de hecho la gran mayoria son mensajes de los personajes,haciendo que esto sea una ruptura de cuarta pared * Frisk:Elegir el Nombre "Frisk" activara el Modo Dificil "Advertencia: Este nombre hará de tu vida un infierno, ¿proseguir de todas maneras?" * Gaster:El nombre de este personaje tan misterioso reiniciara el juego * Alphys:"N-no hagas eso" El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Undyne:"Consigue tu propio nombre!" El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Sans:"Nope" El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Asriel:"..." El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Flowey:"Ya he ESCOGIDO ese nombre" El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Asgore:"Tu no puedes" El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Toriel:"Creo que deberias escoger tu propio nombre, mi pequeño" El juego no permite que uses este nombre * Murder/Mercy:"Eso es un poco rebuscado ¿No crees?" * Bratty:"Como, OK supongo" * Catty:"Bratty,Bratty, ese es mi nombre!" * Temmie:"hOI!" * Aaron:"¿Es este nombre correcto?" * Chara:"El verdadero nombre" * Woshua:"Limpiar nombre" * AAAAAA:"No muy creativo...?" * Jerry:"Jerry" * Papyru:"Lo permitire!!!" * Napsta/Blooky:"........ (Ellos no tienen poder para pararte)" * BPants:"Estas realmente tocando fondo" * Gerson:"Wah ha ha! ¿Porque no? * Shyren:"¿?" * Metta/Mett/MTT:"OOOOOOH! ¿ESTAS PROMOCIONANDO MI MARCA?" * Drak/Gigi/Gugu:La carne en forma de cara de Mettaton sera conocida en el inventario como "Fsteak" haciendo referencia a Gigidi (de Persona 4) Pedestal de Caramelos Monstruo En una sala hay un pedestal que tiene Caramelos Monstruo podras recoger uno pero al recoger mas te diran mensajes diciendo que eras despreciable * Segundo:"Que desagradable" * Tercero:"Te sientes como la escoria mas grande de la Tierra" * Cuarto:"Agarraste mucho demasiado rapido" luego del texto se caera el pedestal esparciendose los caramelos ** Si interactuas despues de esto un texto te dira "Mira lo que has hecho" Objetos con efectos Hay varios objetos que afectan ciertas batallas * Pastel de Caramelo y Canela:Al usarlo en la Batalla contra Asgore en la Ruta Neutral se le bajar una Estadistica ** Tambien puedes usarlo para entrar en razon a Asgore y Toriel en la Batalla contra Asriel en la Ruta Pacifista * Palo:Al usarlo en Batallas donde los Enemigos son Perros,la batalla terminara instantaneamente * Cualquier objeto de las arañas:Los objetos/alimentos de las arañas podran ser usadas en la batalla contra Muffet haciendo que el combate se termine Muñeco de Nieve En Snowdin hay un Muñeco de Nieve del cual podras obtener una pieza de nieve * Interactuar (Ruta Pacifista/Neutral):"Hola." "Soy un Muñeco de Nieve." "Quiero ver el Mundo..." "Pero no puedo moverme" "Si fueras tan amable,viajero,porfavor..." "Toma un Trozo de mi y llevalo lejos" ** Negar:"Ya veo" "Pues,buen viaje." "(Has conseguido el Trozo del Muñeco de Nieve)" En tu inventario tendras el Trozo del Muñeco de Nieve ** Aceptar:"Gracias... ¡Buena Suerte!" *** Interactuar de nuevo:"¿Como me va?" "Me refiero al trozo que te di..." *** Interactuar despues de Comer el Trozo enfrente del Muñeco:"Acabas de..." "¿Consumir la parte de mi que te di?" "¡¿En frente de mis propios ojos?!" "No tengo palabras para ti..." "¡Largo!" **** Interactuar de nuevo:"No deberia haberme entregado tan facilmente..." *** Interactuar despues de Comer o Tirar el Trozo:"¿Como me va?" "Me refiero al trozo que te di..." "¿Eh? ¿Lo has... perdido...?" "... Supongo que puedo darte otro..." "Ten cuidado esta vez,por favor." "(Has conseguido el Trozo del Muñeco de Nieve)" En tu Inventario tendras el Trozo **** Interactuar de nuevo:"Gracias por cuidar de mi..." **** Interactuar despues de Comer o Tirar el Trozo de Nuevo:"¿Eh? ¿Otra vez...?" "Lo siento..." "Si te doy mas,no quedara nada de mi." "Supongo que es cierto." "Viajar mas de los limites es una Fantasia" "No es diferente para nadie" "Toda la Monstronidad esta condenada a permanecer bajo tierra,para siempre..." * Interactuar (Ruta Genocida):"Hola." "Soy un Muñeco de Nieve." "No puedo moverme." "Viajero si pudieras..." "(Has conseguido el Trozo del Muñeco de Nieve)" En tu Inventario tendras el trozo y el Muñeco estara con menos partes de su cuerpo y con una mirada desconcertada ** Interactuar de nuevo:"Oh vaya,oh cielos." "¿Que estas haciendo?" "Pronto no quedara nada de mi..." "(Has conseguido el Trozo del Muñeco de Nieve)" En tu inventario tendras otro pedazo del pequeño Muñeco de Nieve al que le queda menos cuerpo *** Interactuar de nuevo:"Para..." "Porfavor..." "(Has conseguido el Trozo del Muñeco de Nieve)" Tendras otro pedazo del Muñeco en tu inventario,mientras que el Pobre Muñequito solo sera un Pequeño y Triste Trozo de Nieve **** Interactuar otra vez:"(Un monton de nieve inutil)" * Interactuar sin Trozo de Muñeco (Final de la Ruta Pacifista):"¿Oh?" "¿El trozo que te di?" "..." "... Nunca te di nada." ** Interactuar despues de Comer el Trozo enfrente del Muñeco "Ah, ¿La barrera se ha abierto...?" "Sabes que no puedo moverme." "¿Porque me lo dices?" "¿Para mofarte de mi?" "Puede que todos crean que eres una buena persona,pero este muñeco de nieve sabe la verdad" "Algun dia,todos tus amigos se daran cuenta de que tu Corazon es tan frio como mi trasero" * Interactuar despues de haber llevado su trozo (Final de la Ruta Pacifista):Ah... puedo sentir que has cuidado bien de mi trozo." "¿Hmmm...?" "¿La barrera se ha abierto...?" "Hmmm... Entonces,si no es mucho pedir" "¿...Podrias llevar ese trozo de mi hasta la Superficie?" "Lo apreciaria mucho" Lesser Dog Si acaricias a Lesser Dog en su batalla,su cuello empezara a crecer * Si lo perdonas despues de acariciarlo demasiado,las esculturas de nieve seran perros con cuellos super largos * Si lo acaricias mucho su cuello pasara por encima de la pantalla y aparecera por abajo ademas de que se soltaran textos sobre lo que ve Lesser Dog Posada de Snowdin Si no tienes dinero suficiente,la encargada de la posada se apiadara de ti y te dejara dormir Habitacion y Taller de Sans Si hablas con Sans en una Ruta Pacifista cuando te juzga y repites la escena varias veces el te dara la llave de su cuarto,al explorar en el cuarto de Sans podras encontrar una llave que te deja entrar en el Taller de Sans que esta detras de la Casa de Sans y Papyrus. Carrera de Caracoles de Napstablook Si tu caracol esta muy cerca de la meta cuando alguien mas gane,tu caracol creera que ha ganado y Napstablook te dara bastante dinero para que no se desilusione Villa Temmie En la habitacion de los Faroles encontrada en Waterfall podras entrar a la Villa Temmie donde encontraras a los Temmies todos llamados asi menos Bob ademas podras encontrar la Tienda Tem,la Estatua Tem,Ragel la Seta y mas * En las partes de guardado de la Villa Tem dira "Detemmienation" (Detemmienacion) y no "Determination" (Determinacion) * Hay un Temmie alergico a los humanos el cual al hablar con el se hinchara * Hay un cuadro de un Temmie sin ropa y lo que parece ser un Dragon * Hay un Temmie bastante grande que aparece dentro de un agujero gigante de una pared * Bob es el unico Temmie que al parecer habla normalmente y no se llama Temmie * En una Ruta Genocida los unicos Temmies en la villa son la vendedora de la Tienda Tem y el Temmie que esta en el agujero Eventos FUN Los Eventos Fun son eventos que suceden gracias al Valor de Undertale llamado FUN el cual determina ciertos eventos 2 a 39 En la sala del Chico del Lago (en Snowdin) alguien nos llamara pero es interrumpido,aunque intenta preguntar sobre alguien su nombre empieza con la letra "G" 40 a 46 Alphys puede llamarte pensando que esta llamando para comprar Pizza 46 a 50 Sans llamara preguntando por tu Heladera 56 La sopa de letras de Sans tendra un Muñeco de Nieve con la palabra en Ingles "Monster" (Monstruo) encima de el 65 Hay un 50% de probabilidades de que al entrar a la Sala de Snowdin que tiene una caña de pescar puede salir el Test de Sonido Menor que 80 o mayor que 89 En la sala antes de la casa de Napstablook aparecera un personaje llamado ClamGirl que nos dira un par de cosas * Interactuar:"Estoy visitando Waterfall desde la Ciudad" "Sincronicidad...?" "La Hija de mi Vecina parece de tu edad" "Su nombre es <<''Suzy''>> "Siento que ustedes dos podrian ser amigos" "Tu tienes..." "La bendicion de un vecino!!!" ** Interactuar de nuevo:"El no conocer donde vivo no es un problema" "El destino encuentra un camino" "En el Gran Esquema de la Vida, ella puede ser la razon de que hayas venido" 61 ''' Hay un 20% de probabilidad de encontrarnos con el Primer Seguidor de W. D. Gaster '''62 Hay un 50% de probabilidades de encontrarte con el Segundo Seguidor de W. D. Gaster 63 Hay un 50% de probabilidades de aparecer el Tercer Seguidor de W. D. Gaster 66 Hay un 10% de probabilidades que en Waterfall salga el tan conocido pasillo secreto que tiene una puerta donde esta un Personaje Peculiar con una Especie de Bata Negra,lo que parecen ser hoyos en las manos,sin ojos y con Grietas en el Rostro,puedes traspasarlo,al intentar interactuar con el este se escuchara un sonido, abrira su Boca y le apareceran pupilas mientras desaparece 90 Goner Kid aparece antes de la batalla contra Undyne si el valor FUN es 90,Goner Kid es una version monocromatica y sin ojos de Monster Kid,al hablar con el podras encontrarte estos textos * Interactuar:"¿Has pensado alguna vez sobre un mundo que es exactamente el mismo... Excepto que tu no existes? y todo funciona sin ti... Ja, ja... El pensamiento me aterroriza ja, ja... Sabes, esto me hace sentir mejor gracias porfavor olvidame porfavor no pienses en mi mas" * Interactuar con una Sombrilla en la Mano:"Una sombrilla...? Pero no esta lloviendo" El Puzzle de las Flores El Quiche Abandonado un Item oculto que se puede encontrar en una Zona Oculta de Waterfall,que se encuentra en uno de los puzzles de las flores semillas al enviarlas a la parte inferior derecha del escenario * (Interactuar) "Un pastel de huevo y espinaca psicologicamente dañado" ** (Al no recogerlo) "El quiche fue dejado totalmente solo..." ** (Al sacarlo del Inventario) "Dejas el quiche en el suelo, y le dices que volveras enseguida" ** (Recogerlo con el Inventario lleno) "No estas listo para la responsabilidad..." Si decidimos llevar las flores a la parte inferior izquierda habra un cartel felicitandonos (de forma sarcastica) por no haber logrado el puzzle Club de Arte El 10 de Octubre a las 8 PM, vas al Piso R2 de Hotland,y entras al Club de Arte podras encontrar a So Sorry,un mini-jefe secreto Napstablook * En un momento de la visita a la casa de Napstablook,este te invitara a comer un Sandwich (Aunque no podras comerlo porque lo traspasaras) luego te dejara tumbarte en el piso junto a el,y te confiesa que le gusta "tumbarse y sentirse como basura" si el jugador acepta la musica se calmara y el fondo cambiara al Espacio Exterior ** En cambio si el jugador se niega,Napstablook se ira y no volvera hasta que el jugador se vaya * Si dejas reproduciendo una de las Musicas de Napstablook y vas al punto de guardado,saldran Aaron y Joshua para luego huir aterrados Mettaton * En la escena donde Mettaton actua, el nombre del juego cambiara a "Undertale The Musical" (Undertale el Musical) * En el momento donde Mettaton nos deja escribir algo,si escribimos groserias bajara la audiencia y Mettaton te dira que es un programa para todas las edades ** En cambio si dices "Toby" (El Nombre del Creador del Juego) la audiencia subira Llave Misteriosa Bratty y Patty nos dan un objeto llamado "Llave Misteriosa" que sirve para abrir la casa que esta al lado de la de Napstablook,se sospecha que la casa es de Mettaton por varias razones,una de ellas es que si usas la Llave Misteriosa en el combate contra Mettaton EX este finge que no esta Pokemon Evoluciones de Eevee (Pokemon GO) En este juego para conseguir las evoluciones de Eevee le das los caramelos necesarios y evolucionara aleatoriamente a las evoluciones de Eevee presentes en el juego * Rainer para Vaporeon * Sparky para Jolteon * Pyro para Flareon * Sakura para Espeon * Tamao para Umbreon * Linnea para Leafeon * Rea para Glaceon Compañeros Pokemons en el Hombro'' ''(Pokemon GO) Los Compañeros Pokemons pueden servir para conseguir los Caramelos de tus Pokemon favorito para evolucionarlo o subirlo de poder pero algunos en vez de estar al lado de tu avatar estaran en el hombro,son los siguientes Pokemons:Pikachu,Eevee,Caterpie,Weedle,Pidgey y Spearow Referencia a Pokemon Snap (Pokemon GO) El Juego de Nintendo 64 sobre Pokemon es referenciado en Pokemon GO,para conseguir encontrar la referencia deberas usar la Pokeball de la interfaz del Overworld que deja entrar a las Opciones,Pokedex,Pokemon,etc... Al mantener pulsado los botones Pokedex,Tienda,Pokemon e Items (Los iconos que hay) y apareceran auras alrededor de los mismos que representan a las Pester Balls de Pokemon Snap Bola Curva (Pokemon GO) Aunque esto es muy conocido al girar la Pokeball y lanzarla obtendras recompensas al capturar al Pokemon,inclusive puede ser mas sencillo capturar Pokemons,ademas de que la Pokeball desprendera estrellas,actualmente hay hasta Misiones que te invitan a usar Bola Curva por lo tanto es mas conocido,pero vale mencionarlo Pikachu Inicial (Pokemon GO) Si al elegir al inicial (esto al principio de Pokemon GO) te alejas de los 3 Iniciales estos volveran,pero al alejarte un poco aparecera Pikachu y sera posible conseguirlo como inicial Pikachu de Ash/Smeargle en el Instantanea de GO'' ''(Pokemon GO) * Smeargle:El Modo Instantanea de GO sirve para sacar bonitas capturas de tu Pokemon,pero podras atrapar a Smeargle con este modo,al sacar un par de fotos puede aparecer en un borde de la misma Smeargle,al salir al mapa te encontraras con un Smeargle Salvaje. * Pikachu de Ash:El Pikachu con Gorra de Ash es un Pokemon de Evento que pudo ser conseguido varias veces en Pokemon GO pero durante un evento fue posible conseguirlo en el Modo Instantanea de GO reemplazando a Smeargle a diferencia de Smeargle,las probabilidades de aparicion que tenia Pikachu de Ash eran mucho mas grandes Huevo Suerte sin efecto (Pokemon GO) El 27 de Febrero de 2016 (esto solo se podra actualmente con cambiar la fecha de tu movil) parecera que tienes activado un Huevo Suerte aunque esto no hara el efecto de uno,es simplemente como si lo tuvieras activado Chansey (Pokemon GO) Chansey es un Pokemon algo dificil de conseguir pero en los lugares hospitalarios (farmacias,hospitales,etc...) tiene mas probabilidades de aparecer Hitmonlee'' ''(Pokemon GO) En la tumba de Bruce Lee apareceran varios Hitmonlee/Hitmonlees Zippo,el Charmeleon de Ritchie (Pokemon GO) Si llamas a tu Charmander "Zippo" (Nombre del Charmeleon de Ritchie) al evolucionarlo podras tenerlo con los ataques Lanzallamas y Ascuas Huevos Eclosionando (Pokemon GO) Al ir a la incubadora de un huevo que esta a nada de eclosionar podras leer la frase "Hatch this egg by feeding it butter. It likes all kinds of butter, every kind. The best kind" Ditto (Pokemon GO) Tambien muy conocido pero para conseguir a Ditto tienes que atrapar un Pokemon,este luego te mostrara su verdadera forma (Obviamente solo si es un Ditto) El Equipo/Team Rocket ha invadido el canal de Pokemon! (Youtube) Otras bromas de Abril son como esta,en el que el Canal Oficial de Pokemon subio un video donde el logo del Team Rocket en 3D giraba,segun dijeron habian secuestrado las redes sociales,ademas pedian usar el Hashtag #TeamRocketTakeover para ayudar al Team Rocket en atrapar a Pikachu Dragon Ball Its Peanut Butter Jelly Time! (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) Al jugar con Gotenks y cambiar de Personaje este puede decir "Its Peanut Butter Jelly Time" en referencia al meme donde una Banana baila mientras canta "ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Minecraft Nombres * Toast:Si llamas Toast a un Conejo este tendra la apariencia de un Conejo de la vida real con el mismo nombre que se le perdio a la novia de un Jugador * Johnny:Si llamas Johnny a un Vindicador,este empezara a matar a todos los mobs que encuentre,esto es una referencia a la Pelicula "El Resplandor" * Grumm/Dinnerbone:Si le pones Grumm o Dinnerbone a cualquier Mob este estara dado vuelta,pasa lo mismo si te nombras a ti mismo con esos nombres * Jeb_:Si le pones jeb_ a una Oveja,esta empezara a cambiar a todos los colores posibles (osea,los de los tintes) April Fools * 2011:El Cofre Cerrado era un Bloque Generado por el Mundo de Minecraft como Broma del Dia Primero de Abril,al intentar abrir el Cofre aparecera un mensaje donde se dice que se necesita una Llave de Steve Co. Supply Crate la cual podia ser comprada en la Tienda Oficial de Minecraft,el concepto es una referencia al Mann Co. Supply Crate de Team Fortress 2. Five Nights at Freddy's Alucinaciones * En la Camara del Esquina del Pasillo Oeste,hay posibilidades de que el Poster de Freddy cambie,mostrando a un Freddy que parece intentar arrancarse la Cabeza. * En la Camara del Esquina del Pasillo Oeste,hay posibilidades de que el Poster de Freddy cambie a uno de la Cara de Golden Freddy (o Freddy Dorado),un Freddy de Color Dorado,luego de encontrarselo se escuchara una risa,y al bajar la camara te encontraras con el mismo Golden Freddy,tendras que subir las camaras para que se vaya o si no te atacara,aunque en vez de darte la pantalla de Game Over,cerrara el juego. ** Segun los Archivos del Juego,el Personaje se llamaba "Yellow Bear" (Oso Amarillo) pero los fans le dieron el Nombre de Golden Freddy y asi se quedo. Otros * En la Camara del Escenario despues de que Chica y Bonnie se hayan ido,puedes ver a Freddy mirando directamente a la Camara Mario Royale Evento de Navidad Desde el Primero de Diciembre empezara el Evento de Navidad donde casi todo tendra una tonalidad azul o celeste y algunas cosas tendran apariencia nevada,aunque solo aplica para la Skin Normal del Juego,ademas los Bloques ? tendran un Numero 25 en vez del clasico Signo de Interrogacion,esto debido a que Navidad es el Dia 25 de Diciembre. Zona Helada La Zona Helada es un lugar con Nieve y Hielo,que ademas tiene un gran arbol y dos tuberias,una de ellas lleva a una zona de trampolines y la otra al lugar subterraneo,para llegar a este lugar tendras que ir a la parte donde se muestran los Power-ups y Enemigos,despues de pasar esa parte estaras cerca de un Parkour que lleva a un Sitio de Monedas,pero abajo del Parkour hay un Pozo de Agua,metete ahi y baja como si fuera una tuberia,la "tuberia" te llevara en un lugar supuestamente inaccesible del Lugar Subterraneo,entonces vuelve a bajar como si fuera Tuberia y llegaras a la Zona Helada. Sonic Boll The Kid The Kid,el Protagonista de I Wanna Be The Guy puede ser desbloqueado,es muy facil,al inicio del Nivel 1-1 de Super Mario Bros. si retrocedes la pantalla te seguira y encontraras un arbol con unas Manzanas,este tendra el Estilo de I Wanna Be The Guy,ve abajo de una de las Manzanas y te caera matandote,luego de esto te aparecera la Pantalla de Game Over de I Wanna Be The Guy,y te aparecera un Aviso donde dice que desbloqueaste a The Kid,y en el Menu encontraras a este Personaje. * En la Version 1.9.2 habia un error donde al morir como The Kid podia darte un error que solo se solucionaba al cerrar el juego. ** Este Error parece haber sido solucionado en la Version 1.9.3 * Pista:"Have you ever gone the wrong way?" Esto hace referencia o es una Pista a que se desbloquea yendo hacia atras en el Nivel 1-1 Al Jugar con este Personaje todo sera mas complicado,y tendra el mismo Game Over de su juego,que a su vez es el que hay cuando lo desbloqueas. Minus World El Minus World o Mundo Negativo de Super Mario Bros. de la NES puede ser encontrado en Sonic Boll,esto se logra en el Nivel 1-2,al Final,se tiene que ir a la Warp Zone pero de una Manera Peculiar,siendo que tendras que romper o atravesar los bloques e tuberia del Final Comun,algo asi como el Glitch del Nivel Minus del Juego Original,luego pasa por cualquiera de las tres tuberias de la Warp Zone y llegaras al Nivel -1 (Minus World o Mundo Negativo),hay 3 Minus World,el Primero es el Nivel -1 que casi todos conocen,el mismo nivel de agua con los mismos enemigos,etc con la diferencia de que se puede pasar,el -2 es uno encontrado en la version de Famicom,es decir la version Japonesa,y es otro nivel de agua,el -3 es un Castillo,al terminarlo habras vencido el Minus World,aunque el Nivel -3 tiene Poco Tiempo,por lo tanto hay que ser rapido. Ashura Ashura,el Glitch de Sonic 2 que cambiaba la Paleta de Colores de Sonic puede ser desbloqueado en el Mundo Negativo/Minus World,completando los 3 Niveles al terminar aparecera la Escena como si rescataras a un Toad pero rescataras a Ashura,y entonces saldra un aviso donde te dicen que desbloqueaste al ya mencionado Personaje. * Pista:"What happens in the Minus World?" Esto hace referencia o es una Pista a que se desbloquea en ese lugar. * Su nombre en realidad no es oficial,ya que es un Glitch no tiene nombre oficial,el Nombre fue dado por los Fans de Sonic Este Personaje tiene las Habilidades de Teletransportarse,haciendo referencia a que es un Glitch,y lanzar Agua al Teletransportarse,que hace referencia a la Forma de Encontrarlo en Sonic 2,que era invocando muchas cascadas en el Modo Debug de Sonic 2.